The use of a biometric device or a biometric sensor, such as voice recognition, as part of a system to control access to a wireless communication device has been contemplated. However, in many cases, the use of a particular biometric sensor may be hindered, inconvenient, or even prevented when needed depending on the circumstances and environmental conditions at the time of use. For example, a fingerprint scanner may not be convenient to use if the weather is cold and a user of the wireless communication device is wearing gloves, or if the wireless communication device requires a facial recognition biometric but there is insufficient light to get a useable photo from an embedded camera. In another case, voice recognition may not work when there is high ambient noise, such as at a rock concert. Clearly a need exists for an improved method and apparatus for using biometric sensors for controlling access to a wireless communication device.